Determine 1) the relationship between sleep stage and GH secretion in acro-megaly; 2) whether spontaneous pusatile and GHRP-stimulated GH secretion is normal for age when acromegalics are in remission; and 3) whether predictors for recurrence can be identified from these results. Recruitment is ongoing.